


Hook's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee tries to remain on Captain Hook's good side after all enemies are spared. Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode Curly's Laugh sequel.





	Hook's Smile

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Confusion caused Smee to tilt his head to one side after Captain Hook spared his enemies. ''You are happy? That's why Peter Pan is flying from your ship instead of walking the plank?'' he wished to know. Smee viewed Captain Hook turning to him. He expected the latter's usual scowl. He was confused again the minute Captain Hook's smile remained.

''I might smile for a long time. I couldn't laugh until recently,'' Captain Hook said.

Smee smiled. ''You'll still smile after your mother's birthday tomorrow?''

Captain Hook's eyes widened. His lip trembled. Tears ran down his face before he sobbed.

 

THE END


End file.
